Mirror
Mirrors are enemies in Castlevania Chronicles. These reflective objects can also be found in many installments either as background decorations, environmental hazards, or even portals to another dimension. Description Rooms filled with large mirrors can be found with some frequency in the Castlevania series. The first of these, appeared in Castlevania Chronicles, where Simon Belmont had to traverse a large hallway decorated exclusively by mirrors, many of which being the actual enemies and hazards he had to deal with, only to fight his very own reflection in the form of the Doppelganger at the end. Mirrors are often used as background ornaments to contribute to the ambiance of a level, although sometimes they may serve another purpose. In some games, mirrors are used as portals where enemies can break into our dimension and wreak havoc. In others, they may be environmental hazards that fall off the walls they're hanging on as the player walks by, or they can even be poltergeists that attack as if they were actual enemies. Yet, in some games they may even serve as portals where the player can enter another dimension in search of treasure or perhaps a greater challenge. Appearances ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Perhaps the first memorable appearance of mirrors in the series takes place in the Clocktower in ''Rondo of Blood, where three mirrors are found hanging side by side on a wall. As the hero passes by, their reflection, as expected, will appear on the mirrors' surfaces. However, the third mirror will display the image of a Were-Panther Skeleton instead. This is only for aesthetic purposes, though, and does not have any impact on the game, nor does it pose any threat. ''Castlevania Chronicles After getting through the toy section of the Floating Corridor, the player will arrive to a sumptuous hallway decorated with mirrors of all shapes and sizes. The smaller variants are environmental hazards that will fall off the wall they're hanging on in an attempt to crash onto the hero as they walk by. The round-shaped variant is actually held in place by a decorative spider. As the player approaches, the spider will detach from the mirror and this will fall to the ground, staying in place for a brief moment and then roll toward the player at great speed. All hazardous mirrors can be identified by a blue hue they constantly emit while hanging on the walls. At the end of this hallway, Simon will arrive to a final room with three larger mirrors. The one in the middle will actually retain his reflection as he walks in front of it, gaining own life and breaking out from its prison, commencing with this the boss battle of that stage in the form of the Doppelganger. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Whenever the player walks in front of one of the many mirrors that decorate some of the corridors in the Sky Walkway of Castle B, a reflection of an enemy known as the Skeleton Mirror will appear on its surface and the enemy will smash through it shortly afterward, starting to give chase whilst lunging with its sword. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Several hallways of the Inner Quarters can be seen decorated by large mirrors on their walls, reflecting the opposite wall not visible from the player's perspective. A few of these mirrors are used as portals by a creature known as the Kyoma Demon to briefly enter this plane of existence and attack. Whenever the player walks in front of one of these particular mirrors, the Kyoma Demon will replace their reflection instead. If the reflection is held onscreen long enough, the enemy will actually peek through the mirror's surface and slash with its sword. This is the only time when the enemy is vulnerable, and the only opportunity the player has in order to attempt to absorb his soul. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Mirrors in ''Dawn of Sorrow play a crucial part in obtaining the true ending of the game. There are eight mirrors scattered throughout the With Light headquarters, which in reality serve as portals to enter another dimension. Exploration inside of them is limited, though, and often consists in a single room which holds a valuable item. To gain access inside of these mirrors, the player must first make themself owner of Paranoia's soul, which by itself is considerably difficult to obtain as only reaching this boss requires the possession of three specific souls (Axe Armor, Killer Clown, and Ukoback), not to mention the task of defeating the boss himself, who actually lives inside a mirror. Gaining dominance over Paranoia's soul grants Soma the Phase Shifter ability, which allows him to enter mirrors. With this soul in hand, the player may then make their way through the Pinnacle and confront Dario Bossi in a rematch fight. Inside his chamber, however, the player will notice there's a large and richly decorated mirror in the background reflecting what appears to be a demon on its surface; this should hint them on what step should be taken at that point. As the boss fight commences, instead of engaging Dario directly, the player should equip Paranoia's soul and cast Phase Shifter in front of the mirror in order to enter it, thus being transported to an alternative boss fight where they will face the fire deity known as Aguni, and with his defeat, unlock a series of events that will lead them on obtaining the game's true ending. Besides Aguni's mirror, as mentioned before, there are seven other mirrors (two in the Lost Village which are connected to each other) that hold many valuable treasures within them. These are: See also *Mirror Creatures Category:Environmental Hazards Category:Poltergeists Category:Chronicles Enemies